


Folie à Deux

by SunshineBomb



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Emo, Folie à Deux (Fall Out Boy), Poetry, Song Lyrics, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBomb/pseuds/SunshineBomb
Summary: Fall Out Boy poetry





	Folie à Deux

**Author's Note:**

> More lyric poetry!! I do not own these lyrics, they belong to Fall Out Boy.

Nobody wants to hear you sing  
As long as it's about me.  
They always bring up how you've changed.  
Why won't the world revolve around me?  
But I will never end up like him.  
Sometimes, I want to quit this all;  
I will never believe in anything again.  
I've got troubled thoughts,  
My mind is a safe.  
I'm not a crybaby,  
But what makes you so special?  
Have you ever wanted to disappear?  
I'm a nervous wreck;  
I'm not ready for a handshake with death.


End file.
